


Taken Out of Context

by Zeryx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeryx/pseuds/Zeryx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill for my friend Labracadabrador<br/>"Take one of the fairly "famous" quotes from someone in the show (it can be a serious one or a cracky one). Now give me some backstory that happened off screen about that quote."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken Out of Context

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Labracadabrador](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labracadabrador/gifts).



 

> "Cas, not for nothing, but last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid."
> 
>  

It had been one of the weirdest nights of Dean's life; see, he'd been hitting on this hot little blonde number who was giving him the doe eyes. Her phone was pulled out as Dean was mid-way through rattling off his number when the guy she said was her brother stormed over from where he was playing darts and slammed a fist on the counter. Dean gives the girl with the dazzling green eyes the smoulder, before turning to her brother.

"Dude. Dude, alley. _Now_."

He favours the fuming blond with the ten o'clock stubble a cocksure lop-sided grin. "Sure, pal. Sidebar away." Dean gestures towards the back exit with a gesture cribbed from a cheesy game-show host. The guy looks **super** pissed, and Dean is quietly amused inside. He can't blame the guy for not wanting him to hit on his sister; if he had a sister she'd want him to steer clear of guys like Dean, too.

The alley is dark except for the glaring emergency light directly over the backdoor. The guy gets into Dean's personal space, looking madder than a Seahawks fan at a Patriots game. "Whoa there, buddy!" Dean pushes down the pointing finger inches from his chest as the guy's jaw works soundlessly.

"You—You—she...."

Dean arches an eyebrow, "Whatever you're thinkin', it's not true, pal."

" ** _Good_**." The guy hisses and the furious scowl makes him look a heck of a lot less like his sister as he shoves Dean against the brick wall and kisses him thoroughly.  
Dean's eyebrows hit his hairline and he stays motionless for a minute, eyes dinner-plate huge.  
"Uhh.... look man, I...."

"That bitch? She's _my girlfriend_. She was using you..."—Man, this guy is really intense— "To make **me** jealous. But two can play at that game!"

"Whoa, whoa, hold on a sec now—!" the guy cups Dean's face in his hands, and damn, he is like, seriously, a really really good kisser. Dean finds himself responding despite himself and a minute later they pull apart, a thin line of saliva snapping between them.

"Uuuh...." Ok. So apparently this is happening.

"Let's get a room, you hot piece of ass." He's got a hand on Dean's dick, and Dean looks down at the guy's fingers which are short and square, total man hands, hands of a dude who spends a lot of time elbows deep in engine grease, which yeah, Dean can smell on him. Something in Dean's hind-brain kicks over like a disused engine and whoa, when did his dick get so hard? The guy is seething, predatory and damn. Just **, ** _damn_**.**

"I'm uh... yeah. Not far."

It's the best wallsmashing, angriest hatefucking ever and holy shit was it _awesome_.


End file.
